


Logically Made

by Respect_me_karen



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Established Relationship, Gen, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24082495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Respect_me_karen/pseuds/Respect_me_karen
Summary: Basically Logan does a nice thing for our sassy boi
Kudos: 15





	Logically Made

**Author's Note:**

> For @bleepblopbloop56's (on tumblr) I wrote this while back so if any character things have happened since then...

It was a late night, or early morning, depending on who you ask. It was 3am, and the crew of Logically Made ™ was lost in a sea of fabric and stress. It started off with Logan staying late, and then Patton joining him to keep him company, and then Virgil checking in on his husband and getting roped into staying to help with the promise of only 30 more minutes until Logan went home with Virgil for the night. And then Roman and Remy showed up together after Patton sent them a video of Virgil trying and failing to get Logan’s coffee away from him. And that’s how they got there, putting half-baked outfits on maquines and falling asleep before jolting back up again. As Roman looked at the tulle in front of him, he suddenly had an idea.

“What if we do this?” He wondered aloud, rushing over to grab some leather that was lying around, in the process he stumbled over a bolt of fabric that was discarded on the floor. Roman tripped, very dramatically, and landed on top of Remy. The two blushed as Patton snuck some pictures, “Oh my god I’m so sorry, demonios, I got fabric all over you.” Roman quickly said as he pulled himself then Remy up.

“No problem girl, I didn’t mind you on top of me,” Remy winked and Roman blushed even harder mumbling a ‘whatever’ in response. Logan glanced over notting that Remy’s shirt was a bit messed and the strap of his binder was sticking out a bit.

Wait, how long had he been wearing that? Knowing Remy he put it on first thing in the morning yesterday, around 7 am, probably. Looking at the clock, he saw it was 3:30 am. 20 and a half hours of binding.

“Remy, go change. Now.” Logan said shortly, looking Remy dead in the eyes.

“What the hell? Why?” Remy questioned as Logan threw a hoodie at him, “Need me to model your old Dr. Who merch?’

“You’ve been in your binder for too long. If you had told me sooner I would have sent you home already. So go change.” Logan said pushing Remy towards the bathrooms.

“Sis, it’s chill, no need to freak teach,” Remy protested, turning back around to face Logan. 

“No. It’s not ‘chill’ you’ve been binding for over 20 hours! That’s incredibly dangerous Remy Butler, you can cause permanent damage to your body. So. you’re changing and then Roman is taking you home.” Logan started to raise his voice, little by little, not fully shouting but just growing in conseren. Remy looked down clearly a bit embarrassed by the situation. 

“Okay,” Remy said, taking the sweatshirt and going to change into the bathroom. 

“Roman, can you make sure he gets some rest? And no binding tomorrow or I’m sending him home.” Logan said softly, Roman nodded and got the car keys out of Remy’s discarded coat, Remy usually drives, being the better driver, but Roman was not going to let that happen.

“Okay, I’m ready to go,” Remy said, stepping out in an old Doctor Who hoodie, holding up his binder for proof. Logan nodded and Roman interlinked his arm with Remy’s and headed out the door, leaving some things behind, knowing that they would be back tomorrow. 

When they got outside Roman looked down at Remy with concern in his eyes. “Why didn’t you take a break?”

“I was having a bad day.” Remy mumbled, looking away from Roman’s gaze. Crossing his arms over his chest. There were a few beats of silence before Roman spoke up.

“Hey,” He softly guided Remy’s gaze with his finger, “You are still a man, a manly man, a man who is manly.”

“Oh shut up King,” Remy said suppressing a laugh. His sunglasses sliding down his face, Wincing at the sudden light. Roman gently put the sunglasses back into place.

“Make me Butler,” Roman said smugly. Remy hummed for a moment, considering. 

“Nah, too sleepy,” Roman sighed as Remy beamed at him.

“Well it is almost 4 am, let’s head back.” Roman said as he climbed into the car, before he even got to the main road Remy was fast asleep. Roman smiled softly as he drove, being sure to miss the potholes to not wake up the sleeping man next to him. When he got to their building he went to wake up Remy, but looking at how peaceful Remy looked, he decided to carry him to the apartment. Roman placed Remy on his bed before returning to his and promptly passing out.

Back at the studio Logan was having a dilemma, Patton had left soon after so it was just his husband with him. Logan tried to refocus on the project at hand, but the interaction before had made him realize just how tired he was. With a sigh the designer slumped into his office chair. “I wish I could do more to help him,” Logan muttered, shaking his head, “He’s going to hurt himself one of these days.” 

“At least he’s saving up to top surgery, then he won’t need a binder.” Virgil said, trying to calm Logan down by rubbing his shoulders, making the taller sigh and relax to the touch, “He’s going to be okay love.”

“I know stardust, but I wish that day would come sooner.” Logan whispered, Virgil humming in agreement. Logan put his hand on top of Virgil’s for comfort, for who he wasn’t quite sure. They stayed like that for a while, just relaxing in the peace that finally came over them. Well until Logan got an idea, “Perhaps there is something we can do.”

Remy came in late that morning, Roman heading into Logan’s office after Remy gave him a dirty glare. 

“Hey Remy Ravioli! How you doing?” Patton said, jumping onto Remy’s desk, knowing he wasn’t going to use it any way.

“I’m doing better Patty,” Remy said, taking a sip of his iced coffee. The short man gave him a questioning look, “Ok fine, Roman stole all my binders last night,” Remy groaned, slamming his head on the desk. Patton hummed brushing Remy’s hair out of his face once he raised. Patton looked at Remy tilting his head to see Roman walk out of Logan’s office, giving Patton a thumbs up.

“I hate to break it to you but, I came over here to let you know Lo wants to see you.” Patton said sweetly. Remy nodded pushing away from his chair.

“Bit offended you didn’t want to see me but it’s Gucci.” Remmy huffed heading towards Logan’s office. “Hey teach, sorry I was late today.” He started assuming that’s what he was called in for, taking a seat on the other side on Logan’s desk.

“That’s not why I called you in for today Remy. Allow me to explain, what you did yesterday was reckless and potentially dangerous, which is why I had Roman steal all your binders last night,” Logan started, Remy looked down and nodded before firing back.

“That was you?”

“Yes. However, theft is not a permanent solution. Virgil and I have talked to over, and we agree that the best way to avoid future mishaps such as last night is for you to stop wearing binders altogether.” Logan waited for a second to gage Remy’s reaction. Remy was simply staring at him in confusion, not understanding yet where this is going.

“So, if you accept, I would like to pay for your top surgery,” Logan looked back at Remy, who was slack jawed, staring at him in shock.

“Ar-are you sure?” Remy asked, for once at a loss for words.

“Yes, I am sure Remy, and once you are fully recovered, I would like you to model a design I have in mind for you. Logan answered while handing Remy a sketch. 

Remy looked down at the sketch of the light blue suit with pink accents. “This is the part of the new line, I wouldn’t be able to do this in time.”

“I know, but, I was planning on waiting for the perfect model to be ready.” Logan smirked, quirking an eyebrow.

“Me?” Logan nodded, “Oh, Roman’s gonna be so jealous.” Remy grinned

“I would hope not, it  _ was  _ his idea.” Logan smiled at Remy, who at this point was just staring at the design he would be wearing. 

“I don’t know what to say,” Remy whispered, “thank you.” Remy went to leave, before it got too awkward.

“Stay here for a minute, you’re crying.” Logan reasoned calmly, Remy hadn’t realized he was crying, but it was true, he felt his face, which was indeed wet in fresh tears. So Remy stayed there, going over press dates and staying on top of the twitter page. 

“I’m going to head out now before people think you’re firing me,” Remy said heading away from Logan, turning back one final time, “And thank you again Logan Sanders.”

“The pleasure is mine Remy Butler.” Logan replied as Remy walked out the door. 


End file.
